


I Refuse

by Bolontiku



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: before Jim was Captain, before Bones was Chief Medical Officer…they were just a couple guys in the academy. Bones' head stuck so far into his books he had no idea he had a fan club.





	I Refuse

“Awww, c’mon Bones! You study too much! Come out with me?! We’ll have fun at the bar…pick up a couple girls…” Jim crowded the older man, was that a new cologne? He wondered as he leaned over Leonard’s shoulder arms annoyingly flailing at the PADD in his hands.

Bones growled, “Jim, I have a medical exam come Monday about how to do surgery on the Lurians, who might I remind you have a physiology that contains several hearts, lungs, and livers!” he frowned at the lost and dazed look on Jim’s face. He shoved the younger man off his shoulder, looking over at a group of young men that kept talking a bit too loudly in the library, couldn’t they find somewhere else to study if they were going to be so loud? Although, he admitted to himself, he and Jim were not being so quiet either. He lowered his voice, the younger man crowding him once more, “Jim…just go on ahead. I’ll see you back at the dorm room okay?”

The younger man pursed his lips together blowing out a huff of air. “Well, alright…maybe if you get bored you come join me yeah? You know that bar I like?”

Bones nodded, sitting back for a moment, Jim was in whatever space he relinquished, not that he was complaining, he doubted the kid knew what affect he really had on the medical student. Jim was just naturally in your space, all blue eyes and blond hair, that smile never quitting. Nor his long legs….Bones looked away before Jim caught him staring and crossed his arms. “Yeah I know the one you like, with those Kriosian twins?”

“Are they Krio-whatsits? Huh,” Jim seemed thoughtful and quiet for once as he leaned against the table, his thigh pressed against Bones’ and he crossed his own arms. “Well, whatever, I hardly ever care once I’ve had enough to drink. Wonder if I can finally get them to come back to the room with me?” he winced as Bones rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, “Right, maybe I’ll just go to their room.”

Bones grunted, “take em back to the room, I’ll probably be spending the night here anyway.” He sighed running a hand over his face and closing his tired eyes.

Jim scrunched his face up. “You know it’s not good for a person to stress themselves out so much?!” 

Bones stared at him in surprise as Jim started quoting him the bad side effects of not sleeping and how it affected memory recognizance and how he would suffer if not fail his exam Monday if he didn’t come out and have fun instead. “Alright! Good God man!” he threw his hands up annoyed, “Let me study for another hour. I’ll come out and join you.” He was rewarded with a ear to ear grin from the younger man. 

Jim was really cute when he wanted something. Bones watched as he walked out of the library, hips swaying with his usual swagger, a smirk on Leonards lips. He looked up as the group of men followed Jim, a sigh of relief escaping him as he was surrounded by silence once more. 

___

Jim whistled as he walked along, the bar wasn’t too far away, it was actually between the library and the dorm rooms he shared with Leonard, if he cut through here he could make it there in quicker time. He smiled thinking of his friend, he knew that his crush was hopeless. Bones would never return his feelings, not like that at least. No, Jim knew he could only ever hope to be friends with the older guy. 

He pulled his comm unit out to call him, make sure he didn’t get lost in his studies, he really studied too much. He wanted Bones to have fun too, you couldn’t forget to have a little fun in life.

He cursed when someone bumped into him from behind his comm clattering to the ground ahead of him. “Hey!” he cried as two guys moved past him, one kicking the handheld comm further down the alley. “Listen pal-” he was shoved forwards by someone behind him, he looked over his shoulder and a hand caught him about the throat and he was shoved against the buildings brick wall with such force the back of his head bounced off it with a resounding noise. He grunted trying to gain purchase, but the man holding him against the wall was too tall. His feet barely scrapped against the floor as he was pulled forwards. The only thing he could do was grip the thick forearm.

“Leave him alone.”

“W-what?” Jim asked confused. Who were they talking about? He was hardly a bully, it was always in jest, his mind scrambled trying to zero in on anyone he may have offended while good naturedly attempting to lighten things. No one.

“Leonard McCoy,” one of the men in front of him growled.

“What?!” he was shoved back into the wall, this time his vision exploded in colors from the force, dammit his head hurt. “No!”

“Just say your gonna leave him alone. He is studying to become a better man, he’s already better than all of us.”

“Top of his class.”

“All the professors love him.”

“As do his fellow students.”

Jim grunted, he was struggling to breathe, “No! He’s my friend, I refuse to not be friends with him!” He let out a noise as something made contact with his abdomen and the hand around his throat released him, letting him fall to the ground wheezing, coughing, just trying to get in a good gasp of air.

Instead a boot connected with the side of his face and he rolled into another pair of boots. “Just stay away from him.”

Jim managed a gasp, cradling his midsection he managed a look up at his attackers. He spat out blood, “No, go get a few more guys….then it’ll be a fair fight.”

He was pulled up by his short blond hair, crying out he struck the man in the throat, turning around to kick the nearest guy, he felt something collide with his ribs yet again and he felt hot tears fall as the pain exploded in his side, knocking the wind out of him completely. Jim dropped to his knees in pain, again fighting for air, dammit this sucked.

He really did hate getting his ass kicked.

The alley filled with his grunts and moans as he rolled into a ball, trying to minimize the exposure of his body as much as possible, trying to tuck his head as close as possible to his chest, hands over the sensitive spot in the back. Jim groaned as the group began kicking and punching him. He cried out as they hit him in the ribs yet again with something solid, not a bat definitely metal and he lost conscious somewhere. 

When he came to he saw the last of them scampering away. They probably thought he was dead. 

He sure felt like it. Coughing up bloody spit he hauled himself to his feet. Damn if he just wanted a drink, limping along he decided his bed sounded better.

__

Bones looked around the library, it was empty. No one but himself and the receptionist who was fast asleep at the desk. Grabbing his items he noted the time and grimaced, he had gone way over. It was three hours later and he was surprised Jim hadn’t called him all angry he hadn’t shown, Leonard felt a bit miffed. That could only mean that he had found someone to go home with. He tried calling the kid, but there was no answer.

Bones had no right to be jealous, he told himself as he gathered his items and stuffed them in his shoulder bag. He woke the girl who was grateful for it as she yawned, “Get some sleep Doc,” she smirked at him, “tell your boyfriend I said hi!”

“How many times do we have to go over this La’kian?” He asked her sighing, “Jim is not my boyfriend, and I am not a doctor.”

“Yet.”

He heaved a sigh, “I am not a doctor yet.”

“And he’s not your boyfriend yet,” she smiled at him. “You should see the way you two stare at each other when the other is not looking, he’s good for ya Doc.”

“You’re impossible woman,” he shook his head as she giggled bidding him goodnight. He waved his hand above his head as he walked out.

Arriving to their room he was grateful there was no sock on the doorknob and moved in turning the light on. He heard a groan and the lights went out. “Jim?” he asked in the darkness.

“Yeah,” came his voice from the bed.

Bones frowned, “Why didn’t you answer when I called?” he asked setting his bag down and sitting on the edge of his own bed. There was a small wheezing noise and Bones’ frown deepened. “Jim?”

Jim wheezed from his spot in the bed, “Hmm?”

“Jim, what’s wrong?” he asked reaching out and finding the other bed in the dark. “dammit man, lights!” he cried impatient as he heard the wheeze again, that didn’t sound right. He stood as the lights turned on and tugged at the covers on Jim, “Oh, now, stop being such a baby! Let me see.” He ripped the covers off, and Jim grimaced as he looked up at Bones.

“Yeah…*wheeze* guess its pretty bad…” he coughed and Bones moved to help him sit up.

“What the hell happened?” Bones asked panic lacing his voice. “Dammit Jim we have to get you to the medical bay!” his fingers danced over Jim’s midsection, god there was a lot of blood! His hands shook, Jim still had it in himself to laugh as Bones felt his ribs, but then he groaned eyes rolling back at the pain. “JIM!!!???”

___

Jim came to, his body aching everywhere, he whimpered aloud.

“Finally awake huh?”

Jim jerked back at how close Bones sounded. He pried his eyes open immediately regretting it as sunlight flooded his blue eyes blinding him. 

“Whoa, Jim!” Bones scolded him as he tried to sit up, “No!” Bones growled in his ear, pulling him back down into bed.

Jim melted, Bones was in bed with him? He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity to snuggle up with the other man. “Bones…not that I’m complaining cause you know how I’m always trying to get you into bed with me,” a smirk crossing his features before he groaned at the pain in his midsection. “Where are we? It’s too bright for the dorm room, WH-what happened?” his voice was a hoarse whisper and he frowned at it.

Bones frowned at him, “you don’t remember?” Jim shook his head, “Well then I guess we won’t know. I found you in bed, thought you had gone to the bar, but when we checked your alcohol level, you hadn’t even drank! Did you even make it to the bar?” Bones’ glare softened as Jim stared up at him hopelessly. “Well, your damned lucky. You have four fractured ribs, one broken. They had to reset it, your throat was almost crushed from the damage we found there. You got the shit beat out of you, your wallet and phone are missing so it looks like you were mugged. They were in a particularly viscious mood it seems.” he heaved a sigh, “Thank god your alright though.”

That answered Jim’s unasked question, his throat felt like it was on fire. “Can I get some water?” he asked voice still scratchy and Bones moved to get out of the bed, he glanced over as he felt Jim’s hands on him. 

“Jim, you’ll have to let me go if you want that water.” He stated perking an eye at the hands holding onto his shirt. 

So he did, a bit sheepish. Bones helped him sit up slowly and held the cup to his parched lips. Jim didn’t question why his hands were shaking so badly? He closed his eyes in gratitude as the cold water made it’s way down his throat, a small groan falling from his lips.

Bones watched as Jim sighed, his tongue darting out to lick his cracked lips. He ran a hand through Jim’s short blond hair prompting the other man to open his eyes in surprise at the intimate contact.

He smirked up at Bones, “Thanks for always putting up with me.”

_____

Bones had his suspicions but he couldn’t put anything solid together. He stayed close to the younger man as Jim recovered over the next few weeks.

He made damn sure that everyone saw them together, always putting a protective arm around Jim, glowering at people who dared to look over. Jim was just grateful for the extra touches, always blushing and spluttering his way through half a flirt at the older man’s caring ways.

They were sitting on the bench out in the park, Leonard had his PADD out scowling at what he was reading. Jim had healed pretty quick and often begged his friend to take him out. Bones would always cave, grumbling the entire time, today he had told Jim he would but he needed to study. It didn’t matter, Jim just wanted to spend time with him, he knew since he was healed Bones would go back to studying nonstop. So today he had been extra dramatic claiming he needed to lean on him halfway to the park. 

It was worth it when Leonard wrapped an arm around his waist without complaint.

“So, Bones, I uh guess…since I’m all healed you’ll be going back to the library?” he asked watching as ducks landed in the crystal clear water of the pond.

“Hmmm,” Bones didn’t even look up at the anxious blond.

Jim bit his bottom lip leaning forwards, elbows on his knees. “Guess, I’m gonna have to start pestering you all over again,” he laughed a little before glancing over at the dark haired man.

Bones blinked, he looked up to see blue studying him. With a sigh he set down his PADD, “What is it Jim? Won’t you be happy to go back out trolling the bars?” what was this idiot getting at? His eyes flicked down to Jim’s lips as his tongue darted out.

Jim saw that. He smirked, “Well….only if your there with me!” Bones opened his mouth to reply when Jim launched himself at him. 

Bones, groaned as he held onto the bench for support wrapping his other arm around Jim and kept them from tumbling to the ground. Then he sighed as Jim’s lips softened against his own, pulling the blond closer to him. He quickly took charge of the kiss as Jim melted into him, lips softening under his own demanding ones. Jim sighed and Bones laughed before thrusting his tongue between Jim’s lips causing him to make the cutest noise. Needing air the two men pulled away from the other.

Jim’s eyes were dilated and he was panting staring at Bones’ lips. He chuckled, “well, I guess that’s that. I am not gonna let you go to the bar by yourself after that!” Bones muttered shaking his head.

Jim swallowed thickly, a smile appearing as he looked up into Bones’ eyes. “no?”

Bones growled and pulled Jim into another searing kiss, “Not gonna let anyone have a chance with my boyfriend.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Bones in delight.

It struck Jim one day as they were going about their daily routines. Bones would touch him softly, Jim was sure the other man didn’t realize he did it at all. Bones would squeeze his waist, his hand would touch Jim’s, he would give him a quick affectionate kiss. Bones would smile as Jim would make a noise of content at the small interactions.

Jim remembered, someone had told him to stay away from Bones, he wasn’t sure who or when. He just knew that would never happen, he couldn’t take his eyes off the older man.

He refused to go without him.


End file.
